Asset failure analysis and prediction includes a number of different pieces, such as failure frequency, failure association and failure predication. Assets are distributed over space and asset condition information is collected over time. Asset condition assessment is a process which varies over geographical areas. Current failure analysis and prediction processes are static in nature, and address the different pieces separately.